Vehicle automation has been suggested as a means of increasing vehicle safety almost as long as cars have been in existence—experiments on autonomy in cars have been conducted since at least the 1920s. A number of computer technology enabled solutions have been proposed to address this pressing issue, but these solutions often suffer either from reliability concerns or infrastructure issues. To make the widest impact on driver (and passenger) safety, solutions to prevent or reduce the severity of accidents should be both robust to error and operable without significant changes in infrastructure. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle localization field to create methods for image-based vehicle localization. This invention provides such new and useful methods.